Keep It Strictly Ballroom
by Zutsu
Summary: A Ballroom dancer wants to end his last bit of freedom(art college) with a bang. He teams up with an unlikely dancer, a street dancer and his crew. This story is AU. Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade or the characters. And yes this fic will have Yaoi in it.

**Chapter 1**

1 2 3… 1 2 3… quick quick slow… quick quick slow… 1 2 3… 5 6 7… 1 2 3 … 5 6 7 …

From the time that I was Four years old, I ate slept and thought dance. I don't remember ever hating dance, even though when I think about it, it was one of many things shoved down my throat. But it's also one of the only things, that I actually feel connected to my parents while doing.

After my parents died, dancing was one of the only things that I could do and feel like I haven't forgotten them. Thankfully it's also one of the only extra-curricular activities that my grandfather approved of.

I cringe just thinking about the old bastard. Him and his tight hold on everything my parents left behind, including me. Nothing goes to me until I agree to be his heir and work as head of Hiwitari Enterprises after he dies, and that of course includes any rules that he conjures up for me.

Shaking my slate bangs of sweat I click off the music in a fury, "no!" I shout, "This doesn't feel right."

I then turn to my partner who is now shrieking at me her blonde curls bouncing as she does, "What are you talking about! Our execution of this routine is more than perfect!"

"That's the problem, this routine is too perfect."

"You make no sense Kai Hiwatari! This routine was made by the best!"

With a sigh I walk back over to her, "Alright, let's try this one more time." After bringing her in to my arms my hand on the small of her back, I lead, we move with ease around the floor. But I can't help but feel like this is mechanical, and I can't figure out what the story is to this dance, and is this even the story I want to convey when dancing.

I lightly push the gangly girl out of my arms. She trips back a few steps before letting out a high pitch shrill.

Letting out a heavy sigh I shake my head again, "No, it's still not right."

She shrieks again, "What do you mean it's not right?! I am the top dancer at this school! And with me and you dancing this routine together, we will easily graduate with the highest marks!"

"Maybe that's the problem. I don't want it to be easy."

I hear her shrill again before picking up her things then staring me in the face, "Maybe you need a new partner then!" She stamps her foot, and heads for the door.

Before she quite leaves I say, 'Bye'. Loud enough for her to hear which in turn only gets me another ear wrenching screech as she storms off. Good riddance, she was giving me a headache.

I kick my bag in frustration, "well there goes my partner." Picking up my abused bag I let out another sigh before slinging it over my shoulder then head out as well.

This is my last year of being at this art college, and all I want to do is serve my parents memories well before taking up the stupid life that my grandfather has all laid out for me.

As I turn off the lights and turn the corner a crude beat catches my attention. I peer in lazily to see what could possibly enjoy such brain sucking music. Gawking, I almost had to catch my breath. Inside was a boy street dancing of all things, but I had to admit he looked damn good doing it.

His robotic like moves, moving in perfect time with the beat. A half sway then pivot to one side, spinning and falling and back up again. It was graceful, effortless, and beautiful even. He was slender and tone, his long raven hair in a braid that followed him in every step and sway.

The music stopped, leaving him breathing hard a satisfying grin on his face. That's when I realized I was staring, so averting my gaze I continued on down the hall.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't stop thinking about that street dancer all night. About how he knew his story how he felt the music. I wanted to feel the music like that.

The next day after classes when I found an empty room to practice in, I found myself staring in the mirror. Watching my self, doing one pivot after another. Soon I realized that I was trying to copy some of the moves I had seen the boy do the day before.

Swaying and then tripping like an idiot, "Damn."

The more I tried to imitate his fluid moves, the more frustrated I became. Trying another move then crashing down on one knee I cursed again, "Shit!"

That's when I heard a chuckle from behind me. Quickly getting back up on my feet I faced him. The same guy from yesterday, leaning in the door way smiling at me. A bandana on his forehead and tight wrap around his long raven hair. "Is that a new Ballroom move?" he asked.

I glared at him for spying, just as I did the day before. "Just dancing."

"Maybe you could use some help?" he offered.

I scoffed at him in return, while grabbing my things, "No thanks."

"Why not? I saw you watching me yesterday." He smiled showing off his pearly white canines.

My sudden shock was quickly replaced by a glare his way. There was nothing I hated more than being made fun of. "A lapse in judgment on my part." Hoping he could hear the venom in my words.

He then put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Whoa, calm down. I just thought maybe you'd like to learn a few moves."

"It's not really my thing." I said ready to walk on out past him. But he quickly put a hand in front of me.

"Hold up, come check us out, maybe you'll change your mind."

He held out a card to me and I took it. After looking it over I raised an eyebrow at the ebony haired fellow, "an Auto repair shop?"

"Yeah, it's not glamorous, but that's where my crew practice."

Storing the card in my back pocket, not even giving it a second thought before replying, "Don't think I'll have time." Then continued to make my way out the door.

**o.o**

As soon as I got home I went to the kitchen to grab water, while doing so I heard my grandfather clear his throat behind me, "Your home early."

I let out a steady breath before closing the fridge door with a water bottle in hand. "Britney wasn't feeling well today." I said facing him. Not wanting to tell him that another partner quit on me, being the truth of the matter.

"Just as well," he remarked, "You should put better use to your time, then flailing around a dance floor anyway."

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me, so I passed by him and raced up the stairs to my room. After slamming my door shut then throwing my bag at the wall opposite me I sat on my bed in a huff like a child.

I then proceeded to run my fingers through my hair in irritation. "I need a dance partner."

Standing up and rummaging through my pockets to find my cellphone, figuring a bitch partner was better than none. I had decided I would call Britney and tell her practice was on again for tomorrow, with any luck she didn't have a replacement yet. But then my fingers found the lone card in my back pocket and my whole train of thought changed.

Lying back onto my bed I stared at the card, "Valkov and Kuznetsov Auto Repair." I read it aloud glancing at the address then flipped the card over, my eyes widened in surprise, 'Rei 555-0014'. He had given me his number.

I continued to flip the card around in my fingers while staring up at the ceiling, '_Rei_'.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review, so I know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

Maybe I was being stupid thinking that Kai would show up. Looking towards the garage door every five minutes in hopes of seeing his tall muscular figure walk in. Not to mention looking at my phone a couple times through practice and again when I got home to see if I had any missed calls. Nope, not a one.

I didn't know much about Kai, other than he was a devilishly handsome loner, rich and a top ballroom dancer. Other than the fact that he seemed to avoid making friends like the plague everyone knew who he was just by his high marks in well everything. I chuckled at that thought, 'well apparently not street dance.' Though many of the rich kids weren't exactly encouraged at home to interlope themselves in the free style dancing.

My curiosity for the loner was a mystery. And I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting to gain from trying to form a friendship with him. It's not as if he was gay. And this could all prove to be more trouble than it was worth. Yet here I was, walking down the halls my eyes rebelliously in search of him the very next day. Just knowing that there is more to this guy then everyone gives him credit for.

And there he was, my body coming to a halt. He had gotten pulled into helping teach first years how to lead and follow. All the girls looked giddy when they got a turn to dance with Kai even for a brief second. And even some of the guys blushed when he stood behind them and moved their elbows to steady their arms in the right positions.

I found a smile on my face while watching. Already I was seeing another side to him. I remember a wise woman once telling me that 'anyone can follow if they have a good leader'. And a good leader Kai definitely was, even a girl that looked hopeless floated across the floor when Kai had his hold on her. Maybe there was something my crew could gain from him.

**o.o**

Here he was again as expected, in all his chiseled glory. I melted for a minute looking at the back of his strong shoulders that were visible thanks to a well fitted black tank. He was in the same room as yesterday making my work easy for me. But he wasn't dancing he was merely sitting in what seemed to be deep thought. And what in hell's name was he listening to?

I strode in and unplugged his I-pod from the speaker and re-inserted my own.

"Hey what the hell?!" He stood up in a fury but his crimson eyes popped slightly in surprise at seeing me.

Completely ignoring his question I pushed play. I then bopped my head slightly, "yeah much better."

He then glared at me, which for some reason only made him hotter instead of instilling fear. "That was classical music." As if that was supposed to mean something to me.

"Well, it was classically boring." I chortled, and there it was again that sexy glare. "Dance with me." I smiled at him and spun to the music, just letting my body flow with the rhythm. He just watched for a minute until looking around the room, as if to assure himself that there was no one else around before trying to mimic my style of dance.

His face tensed in concentration and it was really cute. And I must have let out a chuckle because suddenly he stopped and straightened up. I stopped too and looked up at him, "so did you change your mind again?"

He averted his gaze, but I could see his gorgeous jaw tighten at my question. "Look, I have a proposition for you." I stated, and then watched as his crimson eyes move towards me first before his head slightly followed as if to prod me to continue. Smiling I did just that, "I want you to meet my crew. I figure that you could practice with us. You could learn how to street dance and in turn you can help me teach the members of my crew structure and timing." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "we could kill two birds with one stone."

His crimson eyes never left mine as he thought about it, "I'm not making any promises." He started and I cut him off.

"I'm just asking that you come check us out."

Nodding his head to my question then confirming with a single word, "Fine."

I smiled at him, "awesome, let's go." Hurriedly I stopped the music and shoved my i-pod in my pocket.

Standing still for a moment, he probably wasn't expecting _right now_. But he soon gathered his things and followed me out.

Exiting the building he turned to me, "I'll follow you."

"I didn't bring a car."

"You walk here every day?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "it's not that far."

He was giving me a look obviously perplexed. Turning his head to the side in thought then back at me he replied, "You can ride with me then."

"Okay," I smiled following him to the parking lot.

When I realized which car he was leading me to I stopped stunned, I'm sure my mouth fell in a fish like manner. It was a '69 Camaro, black with red racing stripes. And the first thought that came to mind was, _'Fuck me now!'_ But of course I kept that comment to myself.

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note: So as tribute to Kai's blade gang in the first series 'the blade sharks' I want to make the name of Rei's street crew similar. I was thinking of either...  
1. Dance Sharks  
2. Street Sharks  
3. Rhythm Sharks  
Well let me know if you like any of them.  
Thanks for Reading! And I'm hoping to have another chapter up on Monday! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

After Rei was done Oohing and Awing at my car we finally were on our way, with him explaining how to get there. Before long we fell into a comfortable silence, me just watching the road ahead of me, until he decided to speak again.

"I'm Rei Kon, by the way." He stated.

I realized that we hadn't introduced ourselves, "I'm Kai Hiwatari." Gracing him with a sideways glance.

"It's right over here to our right."

Nodding I pulled up to the repair shop, it had three two-car garage doors, the middle one open. There were already a couple cars parked outside. After putting my Camaro in park, we had barely stepped out when I heard wolf calls.

Looking up I noticed a tall red head leaning against the opening of the garage and wiping his hands clean of grease. "Nice ride." He called.

"Thanks." I replied. But of course deciding to remain my stoic self, I reminded myself I'm not here to smile and make friends.

"The car too." He added. I felt a sudden flush go up to my ears, realizing the joke. Trying to play it off I glared at him. But he was smirking and his blue eyes were clearly laughing at me.

"Rei!" Turning to the new voice I saw what seemed to be a really pretty guy run up to Rei. He had a baby face, maybe still in high school.

"Hey Max." Rei smiled down at him. He hooked his arm into Rei's before sizing me up with his big blue eyes. Is this dude gay? Looking him over was merely a confirmation to my first thought. He was wearing a tight shirt with a cardigan over it tons of jewelry and were those studs on his kicks? He had obvious highlights in his blonde hair, and was he wearing _make-up_? Yup, definitely gay. I lifted an eyebrow at his scrutinizing black lined eye.

Suddenly the red head spoke up again, "So is this your new boyfriend, Rei?" he questioned with a hint of amusement. As soon as he said it recognition hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized with a quick glance that Rei had blushed, he opened his mouth to retort his features now upset.

But before he could say anything I replied for him, "I'm not Gay." Stating it in a most matter of fact way.

The red head barked in laughter at my comment. Leaving me to leer at him in distaste, I was starting to hate being the butt of his jokes. Peering over at Rei I noticed he had a bemused smile on his face, but his little blonde friend was giving me a pathetic glare like I had just made fun of him. It wasn't my intention, but I didn't care.

"Alright Tala be nice." Rei finally stated the smile still on his face. "Kai," using my name he got my attention, "this is Tala Valkov. He owns half this joint." Tala nodded, proud of himself.

"And Tala, this is Kai, we go to the University together." He finally stated to clear things up. I merely nodded in return.

"I'm Max Mizuhara." The blonde gave me a cheeky smile before pulling Rei along with him inside. Simply rolling my eyes I followed them in.

Finally I noticed that there were three other guys already inside. One was sitting on a metal chair with baggy clothes and a backwards ball cap on his head. He was busy enthusiastically playing a hand held gaming device. Turning I noticed that another was bent over under the hood of a 64 Ford Falcon wearing a mechanics jumpsuit. And then the last was typing away on a laptop computer.

Loud honking and girl hooting made everyone turn their heads. I faintly heard the guy in the cap curse as he lost his game from the racket. It was a pink convertible that screeched to a halt by the opening. Three girls hopped out.

"Bryan!" The girl that hopped out of the back was the shortest of the three. Her pink hair in a high pony tail. I couldn't help but notice her very short pink top that accentuated her ginormous bust. Which bounced as she ran up to said person. Now standing up right I observed he was tall with a muscular build similar to mine. His hair a silvery-lilac in color. Now wiping his hands with an old rag he smirked at the pinkette pulling her in to a kiss.

"Hey Rei. Hey Tala." The girl that was in the passenger seat was tall and gorgeous with long golden auburn hair. I watched as she high fived both Rei and Tala in greeting. Her green eyes turned and met mine for a moment smiling then walking to the back of the garage she sat up on an iron table with tools on it. She still watched me with an interested smile as the girl the was driving the convertible made her way toward me.

I looked down to notice that she circled me her manicured finger running up my arm. "And who are you?" she questioned. Her brown hair was in two braids and her mahogany eyes eyed me curiously.

"Hillary, this is Kai. He's a ballroom dancer." Rei answered her question for me.

"A ballroom dancer?" her mahogany eyes were laughing at me and I could have sworn I heard some other faint snorts and chuckles around the garage. "You know you're pretty buff for a ballroom dancer." She stated her hand now on my peck. "Why would you possibly need to be so buff, if all you do is twirl around a dance floor?" Her sassy tone questioning me.

In reply I grabbed her free hand and put my other at the small of her back. "I'll show you." I turned her so her back was facing my front. Then leaning my head down toward her ear I whispered, "Keep your body and arm straight."

Placing her right hand in mine then with my left hand I grabbed her from below her right hip. I lifted her small light frame with ease. I then tossed her in the air, she gasped at being thrown, and when I caught her bridal style her eyes were wide in surprise.

Everyone was applauding with the exception of the fellow in the ball cap who was now scowling at me. The girl in my arms then flushed red as a cherry. I put her down. She was still unable to speak so she gave me a flirty smile before shuffling her way over to stand by the others. Looking up I could see Rei beaming, "that was awesome!" he exclaimed. "Well before I show you what we can do, let me introduce you to everyone."

He then pointed to the tall guy in the mechanics jumpsuit who had his bare fore-arm possessively around the torso of the girl with pink hair. "That's Bryan Kusnetsov co-owner of the shop and Mariah Wong, she's my cousin."

Studying the two for a brief second, the only similarity I noticed was their matching Amber eyes. "Then there is Julia."

"Hey." She said nodding at me, she was now leaning her elbow up on Tala's shoulder.

"And you met, Hillary." He stated in amusement. She stopped her argument with the boy in the hat at hearing her name. She waved her fingers at me in a flirtatious manner a blush across her cheeks.

"And I'm Tyson." He gave me a wide grin, whipping his nose with his thumb. If I didn't know any better I'd think I was about to be challenged.

I caught Rei rolling his eyes before pointing at the guy behind the computer, "And Kenny is who we thank for all the sick beats we dance to." The guy behind the laptop saluted me.

"So BlitzSharks," Rei called out, before facing me again with a proud smirk. "I promised to show Kai what we could do."

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note: Thankyou so much to Pure White Mochi, for reviewing and your suggestion! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1.

**Chapter 5**

I watched as they all gathered behind Rei, "Kenny," he yelled, "Give us a beat." The guy behind the computer looked up and then next thing I knew music had begun to play.

As they started to dance I noticed how at first they were completely in sync with each other's movements. I then watched as they had fun with it and took turns showing their talents.

Tyson, Rei and Tala were the first to jump out from the rest. They each were doing the robot in perfect time with each other and the music. They then froze in position, while one would dance then hit to wake up the next who then would dance and so on.

It was hard to hold back the smile fighting its way to my lips watching them. Then before I knew it they had spun and fell backwards on their backs. As they fell back Max and Hillary slid up in front of them, now their turn to dance.

Seriously I felt like laughing out loud, but I couldn't. I was stunned into silence, they were that good. Max kept in perfect step with Hillary. You would think he would look absurd moving his body in sexy sways, but he didn't. He looked even better than some girl dancers I've seen. He matched every curvy motion to perfection, rolling his hips as if it was second nature.

Tyson's forte seemed to be spinning really fast on his head and back. While Tala and Bryan made jumping while doing forward and back flips seem easy, they would end with holding their body up with a one handed hand stand.

And the girls weren't just there to be a pretty face for the group. They moved so fluidly across the floor it looked as though they were floating.

When the music came to a stop they all high fived. Admittedly I was impressed.

"So, what'd you think?" the confident grin still plastered on Rei's face.

Raising an eyebrow at him before a smirk fought its way over my features again. "Not bad." But really I was amazed at how they could all tell their own story. And let the music speak through them.

"Not bad?" I heard Tyson call over, "Bro, we killed it!" he countered.

Next thing I knew beers had been passed around. So I stayed and hung out. I found I had most in common with Bryan, being the more silent type. But he managed to talk me into letting him see under the hood of my Camaro, then somehow got me to offer my services in helping with his restoration of the Falcon he'd been working on.

It had been a long time since I had actually hung out with others my age, and I found I didn't hate the company as much as I lead on. The cool part was everyone in their crew was so different, from background, jobs, personalities, to sexual preference and there was no prejudices.

As the evening neared to a close Rei and I were leaning up against my car, I was sipping on the last of my 4th beer.

"Do you want to learn how to dance like us?" he asked before taking another swig of his own malt-liquor.

"I don't know." I answered.

"What?"

I sighed, "I have to focus on my final, and I still don't have a dance partner. And I can't even imagine Britney dancing hip-hop. I mean not near as hot as Max." I snorted.

He laughed, "Well that's a feat for any girl."

My bottle was empty so I twirled it in my hand. I needed to cut off if I was going to drive myself home tonight.

"So, you and Max, is that a thing?" I gave him an evil grin as he blushed at my words. I only meant it to be small talk but it was fun to watch him squirm a little.

He then put his arms over his chest. "There is nothing going on between Max and I." he said pointedly.

"I don't know," I proded, humor in my voice, "he seemed rather protective of you when I showed up." I had to hold back a bark of laughter as he stood up straight as if starting to get defensive.

He then sighed, "Fine, you win." I looked over now curious, shocked at his admittance of defeat. "I helped him out, when he was going through a rough time. And I'd be lying if I said we never fooled around before. But that was a long time ago. He's like my little brother." He finished.

I hadn't expected him to open up to me. I narrowed my eyes in thought, thinking how it would be nice to have a close friend like that. But I'm sure for a guy like Rei friends come easy.

"Hey, I have a question." I leered over at Rei who had broken my train of thought.

"Shoot."

"Does it matter how many people dance with you on that stage? I mean just as long as you have a partner right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, curious as to what he was getting at.

"I mean, what if you had a whole crew up there with you?"

And finally he had given me something to think about.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Mochi for your continued support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1.

**Chapter 6**

It has been a couple days since I agreed to practice with Rei's crew the BlitzSharks. And I was wondering if it was a bad decision. This could end up with me making a spectacle of myself.

Steps are easy, learnable. But I still wasn't feeling the music the way that Rei did.

At the moment I was practicing on my own after classes, getting pissed at what I saw in the mirror.

"I think I know the problem." A familiar voice spoke up behind me.

I turned to see Rei, who held up a CD smiling at me.

Wiping sweat from my brow with my towel I glowered at him.

"You know how to Salsa right?" he asked.

"Hn. Easy."

He put in the CD and pushed play. "Well I think that's what you need. To loosen up a little."

I averted my gaze in frustration. Looking back he started dancing to the rhythm. So rolling my eyes I started the steps too. I23, 567, so easy a child could do it.

Next thing I knew he had turned off the music. "You're not feeling it. It's salsa, you got to have fun."

I glared at him, frustrated, "What's the point? This has nothing to do with the routine."

"You need to stop thinking about the routine. You know what, I have a better idea. We're going out tonight."

"What?"

"Just meet me as 'Strides' it's a dance club." He didn't even give me a chance to answer before walking out the door again, "See you tonight."

**o.o**

I met Rei outside the club at 7 pm. He was wearing his hair different, no bandana and down in a loose ponytail. He also had on a red Chinese style shirt with the top gold clasp unfastened. He waved me down and flashed his pearly white canines at me.

After making my way towards him we walked into the club together. As soon as we entered the familiar beat of salsa music hit my ears. I then saw a very familiar blonde make his way towards us.

"Rei, I'm glad you came tonight!" Max greeted Rei with enthusiasm. "Wow, you clean up nice Kai."

I hadn't put much thought into my blue button up dress shirt, "Hn." Was my stoic reply, not sure if I was enjoying his steady gaze on me. He was wearing a green button up with a grey vest over it.

The three of us walked over to the bar and after our first round of drinks, Rei mentioned that I should now be ready to dance.

I followed him out to the dance floor, begrudgingly. It wasn't till we were in the middle of the floor that I realized that he wanted _me_ to be his dance partner. I stepped away from him. "You want me to dance with you?" I thought for sure we would be grabbing a couple girls.

"Yes." He answered me, obviously. I'm not sure what my face looked like at this point but he then snickered at me, "don't tell me that you're afraid to dance with a guy?"

"I'm not afraid." I countered anger evident in my voice. I just wasn't quite sure I was comfortable with it. Though I kept that thought to myself as to not lose face. Briefly looking around, I noticed that there were other guys dancing with each other and we wouldn't be the only ones. So reluctantly I gave in.

Holding out my hands in compliance I then spoke again, "I'll lead."

He rolled his eyes at me in humor but also complied and let me lead off. I could feel heat in my cheeks from embarrassment. And why is it that always after you give into something, it feels like the whole room is watching you?

"This is boring." Rei's statement brought me out of my head. "You're way too stiff. Even _after_ you've had a drink."

"Well what do you expect?" I growled in annoyance. Could he not tell that I was completely out of my element here?

"Look I know you know the steps, but the point of this if for you to have fun. Make a couple turns, lose yourself in the dance, you know."

From my blank stare, he could probably tell that I didn't know. I watched as he waved down Max, who came over very eager. "Watch me and Max."

Rei took up as being the lead when dancing with Max. And yes, I could see them having fun. Especially Max, I watched as Rei spun him, caught him by his waist spun him again. The moves they did weren't exactly advanced but I did notice as they did come easy to them.

Suddenly everyone stopped and cheered, Rei, Max and I all looked up. There was a big buff guy coming on to the dance floor, I guessed right away he was a favorite and many girls were walking up to him in hopes that he would choose them as his dance partner.

He had a proud grin on his face, but I noticed as his eyes landed on Rei. "Let's dance," he called, motioning Rei to come forward.

Both Rei and Max were in shock, and I could have sworn Rei was about to back out of the dance floor. "Dude, nobody turns down Rick. Go dance with him." Max whispered into his Raven haired friends ear. A smile soon replaced the shock on Reis face as he made his way over to him.

Max and I walked back over to the bar. "Who is that guy?" Was I angry that he stole my dance partner?

"That's Rick. He's a bit of a legend around here. A really great salsa dancer, but he only chooses good dancers to be his partners. He must've seen Rei dance before. That lucky ass."

I couldn't help but glare at the two as they danced. There was a circle formed around Rei and Rick, everyone watching them dance. Rick spun Rei around him, showing off the man candy then flipped him over his arm. Okay, he was pretty good, but I have seen better.

Vaguely I noticed that another guy had joined Max next to me, he had red hair that turned into a deep mahogany and green eyes. "Who's your serious looking friend?" he asked.

Max chuckled as I turned toward them slightly, "Raul, this is Kai. Kai this is Julia's twin brother."

I merely nodded in response. "Ah, the ballroom dancer." He confirmed aloud. Before turning his attention to Rick and Rei. "So, Rick got his hold on Rei today."

"Yeah," Max answered him, "I can't imagine anyone turning him done."

"I would." Raul replied.

Max looked at him in wonderment, "You would?"

"Of course, why dance with him, when I could dance with you." He said smiling.

Max's face went red. I grinned in humor at their obvious flirtation, before turning my attention back to Rei dancing with Rick again.

I felt my scowl return at Ricks attempt to show off. He spun Rei again then dipped him over his knee. And then, he grinned, _at me_! Automatically I stood up straight. He was challenging me, that bastard.

Well if it's a show he wants, then a show he will get. I walked straight over there. Faintly I could hear Max call to me, "Kai, where are you going?" But I just kept walking to my destination.

When I finally pushed my way to the front, I waited a moment to make my move. And there it was, Rick had spun Rei out, I caught Reis hand and spun him into my arms. I grinned at Ricks upset face and I could hear the crowd gasp at my action. I looked down at Rei who had a look of shock.

I started by putting Rei into a swayed dip, with my hand on his chest. Hoping this action will raise an impression of sexual tension, and infuriate Rick further. Lowering him in a circular motion then bringing him back up so his amber eyes met my crimson ones. Rei had turned an instant Red. Smirking at him I turned my head to leer at Rick, who was now fuming from the ears.

Turning my attention back to Rei, I lead off again pushing him back and forward. Maybe I was finally understanding what Rei meant by having fun. But I wasn't sure what took over me as I then began to show off as well. Spinning him from one turn to another.

I lead Rei into a 'reverse around the world' which we executed together perfectly. Rei was smiling and for once, I was actually having fun. By this time Rick had stormed off.

Beginning to get more confident in Rei as my dance partner, I spun him out then as I spun him back toward me I lifted him from his waist and spun us both. I let him down gently as we stayed up with the rhythm. After which I spun him back out again, and as I brought him back in told him to jump. As he did so I caught him under his knees, then dropping his legs back down it left enough momentum to spin him around my back and when I brought him back up he was solid against my chest, I was breathing heavily.

The music stopped and everyone cheered. The noise bringing me out of my trance and a blush to my already heated face. I bowed my head slightly in response before walking Rei back over to the bar.

As we returned Raul raised his glass, "I got to learn me some ballroom shit!" he exclaimed. And we all laughed at his comment.

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note: I Am So Sorry that this took me so long to update! I had a super busy week. But in my defense this is my longest chapter yet…  
Also thanks to Mochi and my new reviewer Tyson-lil'sis-CookieGranger for your guys' support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep it Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

**I will be switching to Rei's POV for this chapter.**

Sitting back and drinking with Kai, I couldn't help but look over and smile at Raul and Max. They were out on the dance floor with Raul hugging Max's back to him as they swayed back and forth.

For a brief moment I thought about when Kai was dancing with me and could feel heat rise to my cheeks. I took another swig of my drink to try and cool myself down. I peered at the man beside me for about the hundredth time. His slate bangs shadowing his crimson eyes. I couldn't help but study his face, the line of his jaw and his high cheekbones. And damn it was so hot when he stole me from Rick on the dance floor.

Suddenly Kai turned to look at me, catching me in the act. "What?" he questioned.

"I was just thinking, it was really cool, when you stole me from Rick out there."

"Hn. That guy was a jerk." He stated, studying his drink before taking a swig.

I found myself smiling in agreement, "Yeah, he can be kind of a jerk sometimes."

"Then why did you dance with him?" Kai's crimson eyes were in a steady gaze studying me.

Feeling trapped I swallowed. Then letting out a nervous almost laugh I said the best thing I could think of, "because he asked."

Kai snorted at my answer. And a slight anger filled me. I could only imagine what he thinks of me, probably as some stupid homo that follows after every guy that comes a calling. Glaring at the floor, fearing for my possibly ruined impression, my thoughts were soon interrupted by Max.

Looking up I could see that Raul had his hand firmly established on Max's waist as he spoke to me. "We're going to head out." His blue eyes shone at me, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

It took a minute for my voice to register, "Hey wait! You were supposed to be my ride home!" I called after his retreating figure.

He turned in Raul's grip, "You'll figure it out. I owe you!" he winked at me before continuing out of sight.

Huffing loudly in frustration I almost jumped when Kai touched my shoulder. "Hey, calm down. I'll give you a ride home."

Turning around I was surprised by his offer. Silently I watched as he was now paying the bartender. "C'mon lets go." He said to me and began to usher me out.

"Wait, I didn't pay for mine yet." I refuted.

"Don't worry, I paid for both our tabs."

Shocked again I raised my eyes to his stern face. He then rolled his eyes at me before ushering me out once again.

"You know if you didn't walk everywhere, you wouldn't need a ride all the time." Kai said pointedly as we walked to his car. Probably trying to humiliate me. But he didn't seem to mind giving me a lift. So I ignored the comment.

Now sitting on the black leather seats of Kai's Camaro, I couldn't help but see Kai in a new light then I did before. Even though he seems to have a tough, everything annoys me, and nonchalant exterior about him. I couldn't help but notice here and then, that he was a real gentleman. There was a chivalry there that you didn't see today in most guys. My thoughts then turned to how he would make an exceptional boyfriend. I then mentally kicked myself for thinking that. Not that it wouldn't be true, but for the fact that there couldn't be anyone more unattainable to me then Kai.

"You're a good dance partner." Kai's smooth voice jolted me out of my thoughts. Whenever he spoke it was usually with reason, concise and to the point. I liked that about him too.

"That's because you're a good lead." I answered. I faced him even though he was facing the road ahead. "My mother would always say, 'that anyone can follow, if you have a good leader'."

"Is your mother a dancer too?" He then asked. Though he doesn't seem to be the type to take an interest in such things, maybe he's merely trying to keep a conversation going.

"No, well, she teaches dance." I answered.

"Hm," he nodded, "that makes sense then, as to why you're so good at it."

My cheeks were suddenly enflamed again. It shouldn't make sense that such a simple compliment would sound so good from his lips, but it did.

"What about you?" I asked. After a moment of silence I rephrased myself. "I mean what about your parents? Are they dancers too?" I finally sputtered out.

I watched as his face became hard, and his eyes narrowed. But he did finally answer. "Yes, they were."

'_Were_?' I thought to myself. "What do you mean 'were'?" I asked. By his features I could tell that he probably didn't want to discuss the matter, but I couldn't help but press on it.

His jaw clenched, "They're dead." He finally said.

A small gasp escaped my lips and I quickly put a hand to my mouth, in hopes he didn't hear it. "I'm sorry." I finally said aloud.

I continued to study him, his features softened and he let out a small sigh. "Don't worry about it."

But I did worry. And I had so many questions, but it was obviously a sore subject for him so I left it at that. And even though it's a side to him that makes him hurt, I wanted to know that part of him too.

**o.o**

Later that night I couldn't help but think about Kai, and when he pulled me in close on the dance floor. How good his muscled chest felt against my own. Even his musky scent was arousing. I shook my head. I needed to rid my thoughts of Kai.

It was easy to admit to myself that I had a crush on Kai. But it was also something that I promised to myself I wouldn't let surface. I had to keep these feelings at bay. Not only because I knew Kai wasn't gay, but also because, I didn't want to lose the new friendship that I had formed with him.

**End Chapter.**

**Authors Note:** So it looks like I'm down to updating once a week. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Raul/Max in this one. Like I said, multiple pairings but my focal point is Kai/Rei.  
Thanks to my readers and reviewers. **Mochi **for you continued support. And **HellfireBringer**, your reviews and kind words were so much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep It Strictly Ballroom**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

It had been a couple days since I went to that dance club with Rei. I was reluctant to admit it, but he was right. It helped loosen me up and I've been dancing better.

After practice, I stayed behind at the Auto Garage, helping Bryan with the Ford Falcon as promised. After a couple of hours of working in silence, except for the utterances of what we thought needed to be done next or asking for a certain tool to get the job done, Bryan leaned up against the open hood.

"We got quite a bit done this evening." He finally spoke.

With an old rag I wiped off the part I was working on before following suit and leant against the metal frame beside him.

Suddenly I heard someone pop in; we both looked to the side and noticed Mariah. "Hi Bry," she smiled.

He smirked at her in return, "Hey Mao."

"Would you guys like a beer?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure babe." Byan smiled at her and she skipped off. "So," Bryan started. "What's going on with you and Rei?" He gave me a cheeky side grin.

I stood up abruptly, "There's nothing going on between us."

He laughed, "I don't know, Max and Raul, _gushed_ about how hot you guys looked the other night at 'Strides'."

I could feel a slight burn run across my cheeks. It wasn't that Rei wasn't good looking, but I never thought of a guy in that manner before. And who uses the word 'gush' anyways? I looked to the side, "I had to show up that jerk."

"Why?" Bryan grinned at me amused.

"He acted like he owned the place, it was pissing annoying." My Crimson eyes narrowed and he barked in laughter again.

"You and Rei dance really well together though." I looked up at Mariah who I didn't hear walk back in. A blush ran across her cheeks, "Sorry I didn't mean to ease drop."

Bryan just grinned, "it's okay." He answered for both of us, and she walked forward handing each of us a Guinness.

I wasn't particularly upset and since Rei and I danced most of the routine for my final together I wasn't dumb to the fact we made a good pair. But I still had a hard time seeing past Rei as anything more than a friend.

"I know that you've stated your disinterest in guys romantically," As Mariah spoke again, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks again, this type of conversation made me uncomfortable on a multitude of levels. But I tried to hide it as I took a swig of my beer. "But I think if you gave Rei a chance, you wouldn't regret it." She finished.

I gave her a side glance her amber eyes shining at me, in almost a pleading way. It was weird being talked to like this, and about this subject. I wasn't a prude when it came to sexual activities but romantic feelings toward anyone, especially a guy was a foreign concept to me.

After a moment of silence, Mariah sucked in a breath as if to start speaking again, but Bryan pulled her into him by her waist. "Alright Mao, let him alone." He stated. She pouted at him but complied. Something I was thankful for, since I didn't intend finishing the conversation anyway.

**o.o**

While I was driving home that evening Mariah's words irked me. Aside from the fact that I hadn't shown any specific interest in Rei, what made her think that the Raven haired guy had the slightest interest in me in return?

And what was Rei to me? That question stuck in my mind too. He was a friend, and a person I admired by the way he could emotionally connect to the music.

My thoughts turned to his amber eyes and the way they met mine when I had stolen him from Rick. I blushed then shook my head clear of the thought. Since the whole idea altogether was ridiculous.

**End Chapter**

**Authors Note:** I know short, yet extremely fun to write.  
Again thanks to **Mochi**, and also to **Stars in the Sky at Noon**, for urging me to continue. Prodding's in reviews always get the fingers typing! ;p


End file.
